Lostie
by klaroworld
Summary: Samara is a teenage runaway who also happens to be the cousin of Claire Littleton. For five years, she's been traveling the world alone. But when her Oceanic flight crashes on an uncharted island, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am, would you like anything to drink?"

I look up from my copy of People Magazine to see a bubbly woman with a New York accent smiling at me.

"A coffee would be fine, thank you."

"Of course." She looks at the middle seat, and sees that a black haired girl is fast asleep. "And you, sir?"

I turn to my right to give a quick glance to the man who is sitting in the window seat. He has shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes. "I'll take what she's having, thank you."

The woman shuffles away, and I look back at my magazine. I'm not exactly the magazine type of person, but what else is there to do on an hour-long plane ride?

"So, are you visiting someone special", asks the man, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"No offense Mister, but I have a bit of a headache so I'd rather not talk right now."

He smiles playfully. "Oh, a runaway."

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but it's none of your damn-"

The airplane began to shake a little. I look at the man, who starts tapping on the black haired girl's head. "Kate."

"James-Sawyer, what's going on?!"

"It's probably just a bit of turbulence, we'll be fine", I offer.

Kate laughs warily. "Probably."

Bam! My head flies face forward against the seat in front of me.

A hand is immediately placed on me. It's Kate. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?"

A little girl is screaming. "MOMMY THE WIFI SHE GAVE ME WONT WORK. I TRIED THE CODE."

"Maybe you forgot the fifteen, honey."

"NO, I DIDNT. ITS 4 8 15 16 23 42 BUT ITS NOT WORKING. MOMMY WHAT'S GOING ON IM SC-"

Sawyer and Kate exchanged another glance, this time with fear all over their faces. "Kate, you don't think..."

Over the loudspeaker, a voice says, "If I may have your attention, please remain in your seats with your seat belts securely fastened. It appears that we're hitting a bit of turbulence, there's nothing to worry about. Just-"

BANG! The luggage falls out of the compartment above us, and I look at Kate and Sawyer. Their faces are grim, as if they know it is the end for us. And yet. they don't seem scared. I, however, am not as strong as they are. I shoot them a fearful glance, and begin to weep. I am not supposed to die. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Kate squeezes my hand. "We're going to be okay."

As the airplane began to shake, and screams echoed throughout the airplane, I look at her doubtfully. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. I've... We've survived this before. In fact, 90 percent of people survive plane crashes. I read it somewhere."

"Wh-What if we're one of the unlucky ten percent?"

Sawyer laughs, a sound I never thought I'd hear again. "What makes you think that not surviving makes us unlucky?"

"I don't know... It's just; my cousin was on that Oceanic flight that crashed and-" Thump. That is all I remember.

The next thing I remember, white light clouds my vision. "I can't believe we're back."

"Freckles, we ain't back. Not without our friends. They're all dead. The island we once called our home is dead. This ain't our island, this is the beginning of the end."

"I'm not in the mood to play plane crash part three, James. I'm too old for this. I can't try and explain to people that nobody is going to come and save them."

"So don't, Kate."

"What?"

"We'll go survive on our own, we've done it before. We can find shelter; maybe build a life for ourselves, just me an' you. No doctor or crazy ass smoke monsters to slow us down."

"But what about the girl? We can't leave her."

I slowly fade into reality, and see chaos all around me. A little girl was screaming, begging for her mother and father. "Mummy! Daddy!"

I looked above me, to see Kate and Sawyer peering over me. Kate bends down, and feel my head. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." I stand up, and look around me. Parachutes and people are all everywhere, but there is not an airplane in sight. "I... I don't remember jumping."

"That's because you didn't. You passed out on the plane."

"Did everyone make it off?"

"Wasn't enough time. There's only around thirty of us that managed to make our way off the airplane before it crashed somewhere on the island."

Nausea falls over me. I look back at the little girl, was is now in the lap of a fifty something year old man who's telling her it'll be all right. We are on a beach. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. And yet, I couldn't think of anyplace I'd like to be any less. I am about to speak, when I hear a dog barking.

"Woah", exclaims Kate, her eyes widening. "It couldn't be... could it?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

I exchange glances with Sawyer and Kate, and the three of us run into the forest together, leaving behind the other survivors. We run and run through the never ending bushes, weeds, and trees, until we find a golden retriever that's wagging it's tail happily. "I didn't know there was such a thing as wild golden retrievers."

"There ain't."

I hear an elderly man's voice call, "Vincent? Vincent?! C'mere boy."

"No fricken way."

A balding man wearing a flannel shirt scrambles through the leaves, repeating the name. And then, he freezes. "I can't believe my eyes. Kate? Sawyer? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't see?" asks Kate

"See what?"

"Our plane crashed, Gramps", said says, breathing through his nose impatiently.

"Again? Wow, the luck you two have... Here, come with me, you must need some water."

We follow him further out into the jungle, as Kate begins to speak. "You know, you never told me your name?"

"Ummm... Cadence. Cadence Blake."

"You sure about that? Because it took you time to think about it."

I sigh. "What gave it away?"

"One, try not to hesitate. Oh, and, use a less our of the ordinary name."

"Ever do something bad, Kate", I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Once or twice. Why?"

"I did..." I look at Sawyer, who is pretending not to be listening, and I say,"My name is Samara. Samara Littleton. Please don't-"

"Littleton?" Kate asks, her eyes widening with disbelief. "Any relation to Claire Littleton?"

"She was my cousin", I say gently. "Wait, how the hell do you know my cousin? I never mentioned her, I wouldn't have. Never mentioned the crash-"

"You don't know, do you..."

"Know what?"

A grin spreads across Sawyer's face. "Well I'll be it."

"Know what, Sawyer", I demand. This isn't a joke to me.

"She's still alive."

A tear falls down my face, and I look into the distance, remembering a time that seems so far away yet so close.

* * *

><p><em>"Samara Littleton?"<em>

_"Here!"_

_"No, we aren't calling attendance, dear. Your mother wants to see you, she's in the office. Please take your things"_

_"Yes Mrs. Goodman." I picked up my velvet backpack and skipped over to the office. A blonde woman awaited me. "Mummy!" I shouted happily._

_I noticed that she doesn't look happy, not one bit. In fact, her face is tear stained. "What's wrong?"_

_"Samara, baby, there's been an accident. Claire... she was heading to American to... do something for her baby, and her plane... it crashed."_

_That was the very moment where my world came crumbling down._

_"She's dead?"_

_"We don't know for sure."_

_I sniffled. It wasn't fair. I had already lost my aunt, who was in a coma, and my dad to cancer... and now my cousin, the girl who would watch me every time my mom had to stay an extra shift at work? It didn't seem real. Claire was just too radiant and beautiful to be dead. And then there was her baby, who would never get to grow up. Never get to celebrate her first birthday. Never get to play tag with me, or go to school._

_I wanted to cry, I wanted to break down in tears, kick the wall, and scream as loud as my lungs would allow, but I didn't. I turned to my mom and said calmly, "How do we know that she's really dead?"_

_"They lost contact with the plane, Sam. There's no way that-"_

_Her phone rang. "Hold on. Hello, it's Lindsey"_

_She walked towards the other end of the room, and I wandered over towards the phone. I pressed the phone, and, unaware of what I was doing, typed in unfamiliar numbers._

_4. 8. 15. 16. 23. 42. The phone clicked. "Who- Who's there?"_

_"Claire, is that you?!"_

_"No, my name is Jacob. I want you to listen to me very carefully, Samara. Your cousin, she's alive. In fact, she's here with me."_

_"Can you put her on the phone?"_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Then what can you do, mister?"_

_"You can't see her. Not yet. It isn't time. But in five years time, you will. All you need to do is listen to every word I say."_

_"Mummy told me not to listen to strangers."_

_"Your mommy can't know what's going on. You can't trust her. You can't trust anyone. The only person you can trust is yourself."_

_"Okay. What do I need to do?"_

_"You need to-"_

_"Samara, darling, who are you talking to?"_

_I quickly hung up the phone, and mumbled, "Nobody, mummy. Just a ghost."_


	2. Chapter 2

/ two

I hear birds chirping, making beautiful melodies with their lips. On the ground lay leaves brown with age, with little worms squirming their way through them. I have never seen something more peaceful, which is ironic considering how I got here...

We walk through the jungle, in silence, until we reach this green hill that has a hut on it. "I'm sorry it's so out of the way", Bernard mumbles. "We lost our beach house in the hurricane last year. It was bad. We're rebuilding, though."

Vincent barks and wags his tail as an African American woman comes out of the house, with shoulder length hair and a big smile. "Well, what do we have here? Are you guys here for a visit?"

"Of sorts", smiles Kate, her manicured hand wrapped around Sawyer's. "Plane crash."

"Ohh. Of course, what would a visit be without a plane crash."

"So how ya been, Rose."

"I've been better", Rose admits, her pearly white smile fading. "The others... they'll stroll through this part of the island every once in a while, give us quite the scare."

"The others?" I ask impatiently. "What do you know about these others?"

"Hold on, child. I've gotta sit down, please, come inside."

We follow her inside of the log cabin, which is awfully small. Too small to be called a cabin, but the word shack seems too harsh. There's a bed, although it's basically just wood with a blanket over it, and a wooden table that's topped with wildflowers.

"What others?!"

Rose tilts her head, and takes a seat by the table. "Who the hell are you?"

"This here is Claire's cousin Samara."

"Well that's either a scary coincidence, or I'm guessing that things around here are about to get slightly crazier. "

"Tell me about these others."

Rose sighs, surrendering at last. "You have the patience of those boars that keep finding their way into our home. Well, there's Hurley, and Ben, and Walt, they're the leaders. And then there's more of them but we don't see them often, they're just wandering."

I know that my cousin is alive, that she's on the island. I knew before Sawyer and Kate told me. I've known ever since that day a man named Jacob contacted me, told me what I needed to do to get here. To get to her, to save the only family I had left. Now Claire's mother is awake, but all that woman is good for is getting snuck a cookie under the table at holidays."

"Walt? How in the hell did Walt get on this damn island?" Sawyer glares at them, as if them knowing this information before him makes them more powerful than he is. And he doesn't like that.

Rose and Bernard exchange frantic glances. "We've already said too much."

"What" Kate exclaims. "You've barely said anything!"

"I think it's time you leave, Kate. We have a rule, we don't invite anyone into our home, we don't get involved with island drama. We promised ourselves that we wouldn't break that promise again, and we just did. Now if you would please escort yourselves out, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Don't have to tell me twice", Sawyer snaps, reminding me of a character on my favorite television show i had been quite fond of at the age of fourteen. "Was starting to feel claustrophobic in your tiny fail of a hut."

We begin to walk out of the crazy couples' house, when we are stopped with the sound of Rose saying, "Kate?"

She spins around like a ballerina, and Rose says,

"You and Sawyer make a lovely couple."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

I hadn't picked up on it, but Rose had. Kate and Sawyer are desperately in love, and I'm the only thing holding them back from running into the sunset together. But hey, we kids aren't known for bringing romance into lives...

* * *

><p><em>"What's your name?"<em>

_"My name is Samara Littleton."_

_"And why would a little girl like you need to speak to the great Charles Widmore?"_

_"For your information, I'm almost eleven", I squeak, and then straighten up. "Actually, I have a friendly warning for you."_

_The man chuckled, and poured himself a_ _glass of some drink. "Where are your parents at this hour?"_

_"My mum is in Australia, sir. Sydney, to be exact. Anyway, it's important, so lets skip the part where you pretend not to know about the island."_

_His eyes widened with shock, and his glass fell to the floor with a crash. "Who sent you here?"_

_"I did. Jacob... He wanted me to deliver a message to you. Cancel your mission to find the island, or else we won't have any choice but to make you suffer."_

_"Oh really, little girl. And how do you suppose you'll do that?"_

_"By taking away every little thing that you love, one by one. Beginning with your daughter, Penelope." _

_"You're mature for your age", he mumbled, cleaning up the broken pieces with a sponge. _

_"Yeah, well... I skipped three grades. I'm in Year Nine, and I'm eleven years old. In fact, they say that if I continue to excel at learning at this rate, they're going to have to move me up another grade."_

_"Alright, you've proven yourself to be wise, but why should I believe that you are really a threat?"_

_"Your daughter. She's been spending her days right inside of Chelsea, London. In that new luxury apartment building, Roseway North. Now, I may or may not have people there, surrounding the complex, freshly armed with weapons. Or I don't. You can decide yourself. I've got other places to be. I've got to go home_."

_"Wait", Mr. Widmore shouted angrily. "You can't just tell me that my daughter will die if I don't return to my home and then leave. Who the hell are you?"_

_"It's not important", I called playfully, slamming the door as I left the room, With that, I knew, I had frightened him into putting his all into finding that island. _

_Once I got out into the freshly painted hallway, I opened my red flip phone, and typed, "I think he bought it."_

* * *

><p>"You know, you never told us how old you were", Sawyer says, taking off his shirt as he prepares to dive into the water.<p>

"Neither did you", I tease, getting a jealous look from Kate. She can relax, I'm not one to fall for older guys, or any for that matter, really. I guess I don't really see the point of falling in love as a teenager, all of those relationships end up ending anyway."I'm fifteen. I was on my way to college, it was gonna be my second year at Stanford, I was going to take a connecting flight from the Los Angeles to San Francisco."

"Wait, you're fifteen?!"

"I know... certified genius at your service." I roll my eyes for effect.

"So then why the hell were you going on about doing something bad?"

"I'm sorry, would you like to share with me all of the terrible things you two have done?"

Sawyer huffs, and Kate gently defends him,"He's just not good with new people. It's hard to bring him anywhere."

"If you.. Don't mind me asking, are you dating?"

"Oh we ain't dating, sweetheart. We're engaged. Were gonna make it official in front of a judge tomorrow. Ain't that incredible. We were finally moving on, fin'lly gonna build a life for ourselves. And then this stupid..." He kicked a boulder. "Island... Had to get in the damn way."

"If it makes you feel any better, this island got in the way of me getting a college degree... I was going to help find the cure for cancer. Now... Now I'm just a damn failure..."

"Will you knock it off you two", Kate shouts, raising her hands as high as they can possibly going. "You're both freaking alive. Sawyer, being married is just a stupid title. We're together, that's all that matters. And Samara... You need to stay strong. If not for yourself, for your mother, because I'm sure she'll want to see you as soon as we get off this island."

"You don't get it, do you... I have no mother. Only Lindsey, and she never really cared about me. Only work. My father... he's been dead as long as I can remember, he was murdered by some drunk asshole who was drinking and driving. Then my aunt went into the coma... Claire was all I had. And now she's trapped on this damn island, and she's been alone for all this time."

"Samara... she's off the island. She went off the island with us. With her son, Aaron."

"She... She... but he didn't... but..."

This is too much for me to handle. Tears start flying out of my blue eyes as I go splashing out of the water, swimming away from them. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did this. All of this time... He knew. He tricked me. He used me. After everything I did for him.."

"Woah, slow down there, Killer. Who the hell is he?"

I tug onto my blonde hair as another ocean filled with tears comes falling down. "I didn't know, I was young... I was fragile... He told me it was the only way to get her off the island, the only way to be reunited with Claire. He said I had to do whatever he said,.."

"What did you do, Sam", says Kate, her eyes widening with fear and worry as she slowly backs up deeper into the water.

"I killed them all. For him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Actually... It isn't any of your business. Just forget about it."

"Hold on, and explain what the hell is going on to us."

"I'm working for Jacob. He's the reason you're all on this island... he..."

"Don't you think we know that, dingbat? We've known that ever since he died years ago."

"Shit!" I scream. "I had some plane crashed for nothing? God!"

"I don't think he's there", Sawyer hisses, causing Kate to punch him.

"Hey, listen Samara. We've all done some stupid things. But I believe that you are a good person. Claire is, and if she had such an influence on your life, then deep down, you are too. Wanna know what I did? I killed somebody, and Sawyer here... He scammed women of their money."

"Way to reveal my tragic backstory", Sawyer mumbles, but I can see a slight smile forming on his face."

"The point is, what we did before being on this island doesn't matter. This island... it gives us a chance to start over, to make a damn difference. I don't know about you, but I'm going to find Hurley, and see if we can find a way off this damn island. Now, are you with us, or against us?"

"Which way do you wanna go", I say putting my navy blue sweatshirt over my shirt. zipping it up, and pulling the soaking wet tank top off of me.

"Let's try North."

It is dark now. The stars are out, and I look up at them, wondering if they're really there, or. We have been hiking for hours, and I'm just plain exhausted. "Kate, Sawyer, do you think we can call it a night?"

Sawyer shrugs. "I guess we can make camp here."

"Alright." I look inside of my backpack, and pull out a thin blanket. I lean back against a tree trunk, using the backpack as my pillow. Sawyer gathers wood to light a fire, and Kate does the honor of lighting it.

"You know.. We don't have to spend the rest of our lives in the woods. If we end up not being able to find Hurley, we could always build homes or something for all of the people from the crash."

"There's already homes", Sawyer says, his voice alarmingly calm, "That the others once claimed. I don't know who inhabits them now, but there's only one way to find out."

"Wait a minute", Kate says. "You don't think that Hurley has his people living in those old houses, do you? The shape some of them were in..."

"Believe me, Kate. Hurley doesn't seem like the kind of guy to move on from the past. He probably rebuilt 'em all in the exact same location."

I want to respond, but my eyes immediately close. They flicker open, and I am somewhere I don't recognize. It is dark. Really dark. "Please don't do this", I say. "You don't have to do this to me. If it's money you want, I can give it to you. My family... we aren't rich, but we aren't low on money."

"Don't you get it, Claire? I don't want your money. All I want from you is to talk."

"Get away from me! Leave me alone. I won't tell you anything. Now will you please bring me back to my child..."

"Your child? He's not your child, he belongs to the island. In fact, it's been decided that he should return back to his true home."

"I won't let you take my baby away from me", I shout angrily. "I refuse to let Aaron go through the trauma of losing his mother again. He's only five years old. Please don't, Benjamin. Your daughter... she wouldn't want this for you."

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it", says Ben, his face stricken with pain. "Because she's dead. Just like you will be, if you don't listen closely to me. Your son... he's special. He can't grow up here. He'll stand out, believe me. He needs to come to the island. Now... you can come with us, if you want, or you can stay with the land of the civilized. It's your choice, Claire. We don't want to force you to do anything."

Tears race each other down my face, and I do not bother wiping them away. Why is he doing this to me? I don't want to go back onto the island, but I don't want to lose Aaron again. I remember the last time, when I ended up going completely insane, having a squirrel skeleton as my replacement baby. After a year of treatment, I remember being allowed to come home, to see my baby. I remember him running into my eyes with joy. I can't leave him. Not again. "When do we leave", I ask.

"Now", he says, and he throws a rock at my head, causing me to fall onto the ground in harmony.

I awaken with a scream. "No! Noo... She... She can't be..."

It is light out. Kate and Sawyer leap towards me, with sharpened knives finding there way from their pockets.

"Who's there", hisses Sawyer.

"He wants to hurt my baby!"

"Your... you have a baby?"

"He wants go take him", I scream. "He wants Aaron. He wants to take him from me. I can't lose him again. I can't..."

I fall to the floor, hitting my head on the ground. I awaken inside of Sawyer's arms. He is next to Kate, who is checking her compass to make sure we are heading in the right direction.

"You feeling normal, Barbie?"

"Please don't call me that", I groan, letting my feet land on the floor as he puts me down. "I couldn't control it."

"Couldn't control what?"

I kick a grey rock into a puddle of water, causing an orange newt to flee the site, terrified, "I don't know how... It's not even possible... But me and Claire, we connected. It was almost like... Almost like I was her. I saw this man... Benjamin. He said he was gonna take us... Take them... to the island. And when I woke up, it was like I couldn't speak, like there was two souls in my body. I know it's not possible..."

A worried Kate sighs, and lifts her almost black hair into a high ponytail. "Believe me, I stopped using that word a long time ago. If what you're experiencing is real, Benjamin Linus has Claire and Aaron. We don't know if you were experiencing that as it happened, or if that was only a memory from months ago. We have to find Hurley now more than ever."

"So what are we waiting for, Freckles."

"We ain't waiting for nothing", Kate says, taking off her grey sweatshirt. "Let's go."

Hey guys! Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, give it a vote or even recommend it to a friend. II'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I just wanted it to be perfect. I know it sucks though lol. Did you catch my Lord of the Flies allusion? It was kind of hard to catch. We just began reading it in English class, and I have the feeling that it will end up being my favorite book. I plan on asking the teacher if I can read ahead, because it's just so amazing. I'd like to congratulate the cast and crew of LOST due to the recent ten year anniversary, which is insane. I wish it was still airing. My dream is for there to be a spinoff, or maybe even a movie. Alright, so thanks for reading, be sure to comment what you think so far!

See you in another life, brother...


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to begin by apologizing because this chapter absolutely sucked. I also want to apologize for taking so long to write such a sucky chapter. But I promise you this; the next chapter will be epic. I have a plan. I want to thank you for reading this, because honestly, I'd feel awfully silly for writing something not a single person read. Alright. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Four months after it had been revealed that Claire had been in that plane crash, I'd gotten another call from Jacob. He told me that he had a flight booked with Oceanic Airlines to take me to America. I had never been there before, nor had I ever dreamed of going there. I liked it at home, practically neglected by my mother or not. But there was no question that I'd be finding a way of going there. I had known that Jacob was a stranger, and yet, I couldn't help but trust him. There was something about him, something I couldn't describe, that made me fall under his spell. The morning after he called me, I got ready for school like I usually did. I got onto the bus with my polka dotted Jansport backpack, right after writing my mother a goodbye note.<em>

**_Dear Lindsey,_**

**_You weren't here to get me ready for school today, but that doesn't surprise me. You haven't been here to help me in a while, so I don't know how long it'll even take for you to realize that I am gone. Probably weeks. I have decided that, for my own good, it is time that I terminate my stay at your home. Please don't pretend to miss me, because we both know that isn't going to happen. I don't know if I'll ever return home. I only took a few of my things, for I know someone who will help me out with getting new belongings. I'm not going to apologize for leaving you, because I'm not sorry. In fact, I feel relieved. I do not consider you my mother. A true mother would hug her ten year old daughter when she's sad. Because even though I'm in advanced classes, I am still a human. Which is something you are not. Don't bother looking for me, because I'm already gone._**

**_-Samara Littleton_**

_Four years later, I rode my rusty auburn bicycle from my motel room to a gas station in Woodbury, Georgia. I walked inside of the mini mart, pulling my fair hair out of its bun. I looked at the man at the counter. He has long snow colored hair that has been pulled into a ponytail, and he is adding more cigarette boxes onto to the shelves._

_"You Leonard", I asked, using the southern accent I'd perfected during the past few years I'd spent traveling the United States. _

_"What's it to you", he roared back, clearly not in the mood for a friendly conversation._

_"I'm here to discuss... Him."_

_"Well, why the hell didn't you say so? Please, please forgive me for being so rude. It's been a hard day, you know, business wise and all."_

_"Maybe being polite would help boost the amount of customers you have", I hissed, causing Leonard to tremble with fear._

_"I'm so sorry, Miss..."_

_I gave him a fake smile, gripping the gun that sat inside of my pocket. "My name is Meghan, sir. Meghan Taylor."_

_"Well, Meghan, what is it you have need?"_

_"He wants the money. The money you borrowed from him."_

_Color drained from his face. "I... I thought it wasn't due until next month..."_

_I gave another fake smile, and then wipe it away like a spilled drink. "He changed his mind. He wants it now, and I'm here to get it from you. Is that going to be a problem?"_

_"Actually, yes... See, I..." He pushes himself off the counter to gain speed, trying to run away from me. He was fast, but I was faster. I pulled the gun out of my pocket, and ran up to him, and pressed it against his head._

_"Let's try this again. Where is the damn money?"_

_The man began to whimper. "Please. have a daughter. A grandson. He's around your age and-"_

_"And he'll be dead within the hour if you don't give me what I want. Asking for the money, giving you a chance to live, that was just me being polite. I'll find a way to get it whether you're alive or not. It's your choice."_

_"Go to hell", he spat. "I ain't helping you."_

_I looked at his terrified blue eyes, with a cataract that was just beginning to form. "Wrong answer."_

_Someone once told me that a person shouldn't shoot someone unless it's in self defense; unless it's absolutely necessary. The person also told me that every single time you kill someone, the victim becomes a part of you. That the victim haunts you every night, their whispers echoing throughout your head. I hadn't met that person yet. BANG!_

* * *

><p>I've been on this planet for fifteen years now, and I have never seen a person quite like Sawyer. He walks in between me and Kate, but he sulks while doing it. His sandy blonde hair that now had a piece of a leaf stuck in it due to the fact that it hadn't been washed in a few days now. "We should be there by dark tonight", he says, reaching into his backpack for a bottle of water. His hands came out of the bag empty. "Crap."<p>

"What's wrong", Kate asks immediately, uncrossing her tanned arms and placing her hand on his."

"We're all out."

"Out of what?! Out of what, _James_."

"Water", He mumbles. "Someone stole the bottles."

I burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry, someone stole the bottles? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. They probably just rolled out while we were sleeping. Do you guys know any fresh water sources in the area?"

"There's one in the caves, but that's nowhere near here. Maybe there's another one. Come on, let's have a look. Sam, you ever-"

Whispers surround the jungle, and and my eyes glance at Sawyers. "What's going on?!"

Sawyer looks afraid for a moment, then counts to ten silently, holding Kate's hand. "Who the hell are you", he shouts. "What do you want from us?"

"Walttttttt", a voice slithers. "Save Waltttttt."

"How do you know him", Kate yells, spinning around in circles. "Who are you?"

"Walllllttttt", the voices repeat, "Save him..."

I glance at both of them, and then say,"Well, what are we waiting for? If we need to save this Walt guy, we can't do it from here..."

Sawyer smirks. "Look at you, taking leadership position already."

I look at both of them and sigh. "Yeah, well it had to be done. Now come on. Let's go find The Others."

"The Others", Kate says as she walks, her face grim. "I haven't heard that term in a long time. I think it just sunk in. You know, that we're back. Not you, but the rest of us. We'll find your cousin, Samara. And we'll find out what the hell Hurley's been up to."

I think we all secretly yearn for a zombie apocalypse. We try and deny it, but we all crave the danger, the adventure. So as we walk through the jungle silently, we all try and pretend to be sad we're here. But in reality, it's pretty obvious we wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Kate's jump was a little too high when she leaped over a fallen tree, and Sawyer seemed a bit too happy to be sleeping on the cold hard ground the night before. Me... I don't know. I'd always felt out of place in the old world. So when Jacob had called me, he'd given my life a true purpose. And so, my zombie apocalypse had began.

I am trailing behind Kate alongside Sawyer, when I hear her shout, "You guys..."

We exchange glances and speed towards Kate, who is peering through a bunch of vines and branches. "Look here..."

I arch down next to her, placing my eye through the hole. My eyes widen. "No freaking way."

The view is unerringly beautiful. There's are small colonial style homes, with a mansion-sized one sitting on top of a hill. There are children running up and down the hill, sledding down fresh, white snow. I look down at the clean, grassy ground that my feet call their home. "That isn't possible, is it? For it to be snowing on a tropical island... for it to be snowing over there but not here at all."

A gaping Kate mumbles, "No.. It's not."

"I don't remember there being so many children here, Kate."

"That's because there weren't. Come on you two, let's go."

"That would be a good idea", says a slightly awkward and off key voice, coming from behind us. "Had I not found you here, perhaps you could have followed through with it."

"Run", Kate mouths, but before I can do that, a great force presses itself against my head, and I am gone.

When I awaken, metal bars surround me. I am laying on the muddy ground. How did I get here? Where am I? Where are the others? I stand up, and look around me. It's clear that I'm in some sort of... cage. "Sawyer", I scream. "Kate!"

"Right behind you, Blue Eyes", Sawyer says, and I give a relieved sigh to see him and Kate sitting down in the same cage as I am. "Where are we?"

"Hell", Kate says. "We're in hell."

I sigh, and then an idea pops in my head. "Wait a minute. Why the hell haven't you guys been trying to get out? Come on!" I run over to the end of the cage, and try to lift myself up by pulling on the bars.

"We can go over the cage, it's that easy."

Kate bursts out laughing, and looks at Sawyer. A smile falls onto his face, and I can tell that they've been here before, and that they'd tried to do exactly what I was doing. I jump back down, and look at them. "Alright, so what are we going to do?"

A new voice joins us. "You are going to listen to me very carefully. Kate, Sawyer, it's always a pleasure."

"Benjamin", groans Sawyer.

I spin around. "Where the hell is she."

Ben chuckles to himself, and says," I think you need to be a little more specific when you say she..."

"Claire, you asshole."

"Oh, Claire! She's been here for months... She's probably with the children, she loves playing with them. What's your interest in her?"

"She's my cousin", I screech hoarsely.

"Ahh. And you thought we were hurting her. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He takes a shiny gold key out of his pocket, and puts it into the hole. "I'm terribly sorry for the way I brought you here, I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt us."

I laugh like a hyena. "So you tried to make sure that we weren't going to hurt you... by hurting us? That's ironic."

"Come on now", he demands, opening the door. "He wants to see you."

Sawyer stands up, and buttons his flannel shirt. "Alright. But I'm only leaving 'cause I don't want to have to eat those fish biscuits again."

We walk in silence for a few minutes, pushing aside branches and trees. Eventually, we return to the place with the colonial homes. "I'm guessing we'll be visiting the biggest", I suggest, getting a nod from Ben.

When we finally reach the house, Benjamin does something odd. He knocks on the door twice, then once, then five times. The door opens at once to the sight of an African American teenager opening the door. "Mr. Linus", he says. "How may I help you?"

"Good day, Walt. I'm here to see Him."

"Of course." Walt moves out of the way, and we are led into a long hallway. All of a sudden, a man with long, curly brown hair that was at least twice the size of the average man came out of a room, grinning. "I've been waiting for you guys."

"You... you've been waiting for us", I say, my mouth widening. "What does that mean. Who are you? Did you send us here? What..."

"Dude, I can't answer twenty questions at once. Slow down, I'll explain it all. But first, Ben, buddy, go with Walt to the group, make sure everyone's alright. The name's Hugo. Hugo Reyes. But you can call me Hurley. You don't need to tell me your names, I know them. You are Samara... Samara Littleton, certified genius and cousin of our very own Claire and her son Aaron. And you two... well, it's not like I could just forget two of my best buds."

Hurley wraps his arms around Sawyer, practically squeezing him to death. "It's been too long."

"We aren't here to catch up, Hurley", Kate says, crossing her arms. "Why do we need to save Walt?"

"Oh, that", a disappointed Hurley whispers, detaching himself from Sawyer. "The whispers... they're the voices of everyone who died on this island and couldn't move on to the afterlife. Michael was one of those people. He became a whisper. When I brought Walt to the island, to become leader of The Others, well, Michael wasn't too pleased. So he and his buddies in Whisper City have been haunting the woods, asking everybody to save Walt. Though, he doesn't need to be saved, because he already was the moment he was brought back onto the island."

"Alright", Sawyer murmurs, "What about the snow?"

Hurley's eyes widen, and then quickly narrow again. "Uhhhh, what snow?"

I snort, as Kate shouts, "Hurley, I'm not in the mood to play games. Just tell us."

"Here's the thing. I don't know why it's happening... The island has changed since you guys left. It morphed into something different. There's this... thing... that haunts the forests at night, and sleeps during the day. We've tried to find it, but we can't. It finds us."

I walk up to Hurley. "Has the island been known for bringing... visions?"

He tilts his head. "Visions? Of what type?"

"Just forget it", I hiss, regretting bringing the subject up. "I was probably just imagining it."

"No, I don't think you were", Kate says. "The island made you see Claire. I think that something bigger than all of us is happening here, and we have to get to the bottom of it."

"I said forget about it."

"What's your problem", Sawyer snaps. "No need to get all jumpy."

I walk over to him. "Listen, you little weasel. I've been on this island for Three days now, and I'm sick of it. I want to get off, I want to go home. I wasted my time trying to find my cousin who turned out not needing to be found. So forgive me if having visions is a sore subject."

"We've all got our sore subjects, we just choose not to go all bonkers on people who don't have the same ones."

"I have to go", I announce. I run out of the house, leaving everyone confused behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I forgot to upload it onto here in addition to Wattpad:(**

**Have you seen that Rebecca Mader reunited with Daniel and Jorge? Pshh, I'm totally not crying with tears of happiness right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Be sure to comment your thoughts, and what I need to improve on.**

* * *

><p>It's been a day, and I've been wandering through the woods alone. For five years, I have been roaming the world by myself, and yet, for the first time, I find myself feeling lonely. In such little time, I've grown attached to Kate and Sawyer. I guess that's what happens when you spend five years by your lonesome to find people who care. I have decided to go to the beach. Maybe there will be people there. Or perhaps they have moved out until the jungle, hiding up in the trees. I have not taken a single break, and I haven't slept in over an a twenty four hours. So, I'm ever so relieved when my feet touch the warm, sand. The sand is different than most sand. It sparkles, like those Cullen vampires I read about.<p>

My heart drops. I'll never get to see that Twilight movie that I'd been counting down to seeing in the theatre. I'll never get to get married, or even have a boyfriend. I'll never have a friend again. I don't know...

Midway through my thoughts, a pain greater than I could have ever imagined strikes my head. I awaken to hear shouts. "C'mon, out of the way! I need room. Steady."

I listen to the unfamiliar voice with confusion, my eyes still closed. What does he need room for? Why does he sound so worried?

"Boone, can you hear me? It's okay, we've got you."

My eyes open with a jolt due to the shock of hearing the familiar voice. I look around me. I am not on the beach. I'm in some sort of... cave, in the jungle.

"Kate!" I shout, getting no response. Not a blink of the eye, an explanation, nothing.

Hurley ran over, his face stricken with shot and grief. "What happened?"

I want to know this to. There's a beautiful young man who has been placed down, blood shielding his entire body. "He fell down a cliff."

"A cliff? What cliff?" I ask.

"But... He was with Locke."

I take in the unfamiliar voice, and then run over to Kate, tapping her on the shoulder. "What the hell is going on? Kate?!" She can't hear me. Nobody can. Am I... dreaming? It doesn't feel like it, it seems so real. All of a sudden, a far worse theory enters my brain. Am I dead?!

A handsome man with a buzz cut stands over the boy, trying to save him. I don't understand. Does the island have a barbershop I'm not aware of? "Hold steady."

A Korean woman nervously interrupts. "Jack, his leg."

Jack nods. "I know. He's bleeding. Keep him steady, damn it. You've got to press harder than that, Kate."

She looks up, clearly shocked and hurt by his aggressive behavior. "I know. I'm trying."

Jack sighs, and then gets back to business. "Alright, slow now. Slow and gentle. Easy."

Working together, they lay Boone down. "Sun, pair of scissors - second drawer in the cart. Second drawer! Diapers in the first drawer."

This Jack guy is a leader. Something that I could really use right now, to explain to me what the hell I'm doing here. I glance at the fresh water that is pouring like a waterfall, and then back at him. He looks at Kate. "Sun's going to switch places with you. Sun, I need..."

As if by magic, the entire world freezes. Jack stands there, his eyes unblinking. "Hello", I shout. "Hello?!"

It feels subtle at first, and then the wind takes over with force. I can see and feel it spinning around me like a tornado. Leaves gather inside or the wind, and my hair flies all over the place. Sparkles. They're now surrounding me, blocking my vision of the outside world. When they fade away, I'm no longer the beach floor. I have awoken.

Sitting in the distance of me is a little girl. Her hair is a collection of waving flames; curly and strawberry blonde in color. When our eyes meet, she greets me with a smile. "Hello."

"Who are you", I say, my eyes widening. "Can you... Can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you, don't be silly. Mummy can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"Mummy?" A chest as I realize that it is far from over, that I am in a body again. But this time, it's different. I have control of everything I say. "Who are you? Is this some sort of joke, yeah? Is that what this is?"

The little girl's smile fades, replaced by a look of fear. "Aaron? Aaron it's happening again! Aaron!"

"Clara!" A desperate voice yells. I follow the the voice to its master, a handsome teenage boy who paces out of the water. "Clara, what's going on?!"

He scoops the girl up into his arms, shielding her protectively. And then, recognition flashes over him. "You don't know who I am, do you? You don't know who she is..."

I shake my head. "What am I doing here... who are you people?"

"My name is Aaron. Aaron Littleton. I'm your first cousin once removed. And that little girl right there? That's your daughter, Samara."

This is too much for me to take in. It just doesn't seem possible. "I'm only fifteen, I don't have a daughter. And you, you're only a kid. I don't know what's happening... but I need to go Kate. I need to go find..."

"Listen to me. You can stop the switch. All you need to do is want it bad enough."

Something about this feels familiar, and yet I don't know how. "Wait a minute... has this... happened to me before?"

He looks at me gravely. "Samara... Older Samara... one time she flashed out, went into another body in another time, and was stuck in it for an entire year. We don't know why it happens, or how, but I can tell you this. Samara is probably in your body right now, trying to get back. The only way for you and your older self to switch places again by will is for you to try your hardest."

"What do I do", I joke. "Say Abracadabra and hope everything will be okay?"

"Yes", Aaron says, his face as serious as ever. "That's exactly what you have to do. Well, not the Abracadabra part. You have to genuinely believe that you will get back, you have to have fate."

"And what if I don't believe in fate", I ask, staring at the little girl who remains in his arms.

"Then you haven't been paying much attention. The older you, she repeats these numbers.."

I close my eyes. "This is totally ridiculous, but let me try. One. One Two Three Four Five Six..."

"Think a little deeper", laughs Aaron.

My arms flap due to my irritation, and I sigh. "Okay then... deep numbers, that sounds totally normal."

Just then, I knew. "Four. Eight. Fifteen. Sixteen. Twenty-three. Forty-two. Four, Eight. Fifteen. Sixteen. Twenty-three-"

I feel the brisk wind surround me, touching my skin with its fingertips. "Forty-two", I scream louder. "Four... Eight..."

I have returned.

* * *

><p><em>Thomas Jefferson once said that he could not live without books, and I couldn't have agreed more as I sat on<em>

_the ragged, dusty old couch at the Muffington Alley Library. Books stood on the isles of rows surrounding me, and I appreciated them from the distance as I opened up my Jansport backpack and took out my books to study._

_"Woah", a voice said. "That doesn't look like middle school work to me."_

_"Yeah, well... that's probably because I'm not a middle school student. I go to Stanford. Prodigy", I explained._

_The voice belonged to a boy around my age. He gave an amused smile. "You're lying, aren't you?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about", I whispered, my hands rushing towards the gun that was laying inside of my right pocket just in case._

_"My godfather", he said, "He's head of admissions at Stanford. He's always traveling, I don't know where. Occasionally, however, he'll visit for my birthday. I guess he just feels bad because my father was never involved with my life... he was married to another woman. Anyway, my entire life it's fascinated me, young prodigies going there. I always asked him. And then, just last year, I got a scholarship."_

_I looked at him doubtfully. "You're going to Stanford."_

_"I got a scholarship, that doesn't mean I'm going. I'd much rather go to Juilliard, thank you very much. Anyway, every year I ask him if there's any new prodigies. There aren't. Nobody under the usual ages even applied this year." He smugly smiled, knowing that he had defeated me._

_"Who are you?" I asked, taking the gun out of my pocket and pointing it at him._

_He sighed. "Woah. No need to take out the weapons, seriously. There's children in here."_

_I glanced over towards the Children's Learning Center, to see a few gaping children. Once again defeated, I placed the gun back in my pocket. "I could have gone to Stanford, I could have. It was my dream school, you know. But you can't apply to a school when you're on the run, when you don't have the money to do it. My name is Hannah Aldridge, and I was telling you the truth. I am a prodigy. 'Cept I don't go to school anymore. Now, I just teach myself."_

_"Well, Hannah, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"I'm far from a pleasure", I mumbled, picking up my bag and placing my books back inside of it. "Believe me."_

_I walked outside, feeling the California breeze all around me. Cars honked, and birds chirped. "Yo Barbie", a voice called._

_My cheeks burned redder than the sun in space. "Don't call me that. Ever."_

_The boy skipped ahead of me, walking backwards so that he was facing me. His dark hair flung back and forth, and he reminded me of a puppy dog going outside for the first time. "Alright, so what should I call you, really?"_

_"Already told you", I snapped, my irritation showing in my voice. "Now don't ask again, or I swear you'll regret it. We're outside now, and there's nobody watching."_

_"I don't believe you'll hurt me, Samara. Yeah, that's right, I know your real name. Next time, don't write your name with Sharpie on your backpack if you want to keep your identity a secret."_

_"What makes you think I won't hurt you", I said, as tears began to fall down my face. "I've hurt people before, you're no different."_

_"Because, you refused to shoot me in front of those kids, and that's why I believe that you aren't a monster."_

_"What's the point of telling me this? What do you get out of it?"_

_"What do I get out of it? I've decided that I've made it my goal to become your friend."_

_I snorted, my eyes rolling. "Are you on something? Or are you just mentally unstable."_

_"I'm serious. You could use someone to hang with. How long has it been since you last had a friend?"_

_That question broke me. A trail of tears found its way down by cheeks, racing one another down my neck, until their final destination of nonexistence was met. "It's been four years."_

_"Alright then, Samara. I congratulate you, for you have made a friend." He bowed, and I rolled my eyes. "What's your name, anyway?"_

_"My name? David Shephard."_

_"Nice to meet you, David."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." -Doctor Who_

**I** finally understand what the tenth doctor meant. Time isn't real; it's an allusion. I've traveled through time, found myself placed in different bodies and scenarios, so I should know. Nothing really happens before another thing. If they did, then I would have never been able to go back.

This thought echoes in my head, until I hear a voice behind me. "You awake yet, Two-Face?"

A grin spreads across my face, and I don't even care that I've been given another humiliating nickname. "Sawyer", I shout happily. I spin around, and see him and Kate linked arm to arm. "Kate!"

Kate's shirt was sweaty, and it immediately became obvious that they had followed me here. "Where did you go, Sam?"

I blink, growing confused as I dip my feet into the sand. "Huh? How did you..."

"We had a conversation with you just a few minutes ago", Sawyer explained. "Only, I'm afraid it wasn't actually you."

Surprise overwhelms me. "You spoke to future me. Cool. Did I have anything good to say?"

Sawyer laughs. "Come on, we've got somewhere to go." We are back in the forest, only not very far in. We are walking east, according to Kate's handy compass.

A half hour passes as we push through bushes and trees. My stomach gargles, and I realize it's been forever since my last meal. "I'm..."

Ditto", Sawyer responds. "It might be time we took a... where's Kate?!"

I smirk, not fully digesting his statement. "How do you take a- Oh crap. Kate! Kate! KAAAAATTEEEEE."

I hear a scream. "Help! Somebody help!" Sawyer and I exchange terrified glances. This is not good.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the hard wood floor of David Shephard's basement, my legs crossed. It was night out, and we were the only ones at his house. I sighed. It was taking him forever to get what we needed. I screamed, "David, get your ass down here."<em>

_"Alright, I'm coming. Chill, Sam." He ran down the steps, holding a box. Engraved on it said 'Spirit Board'. _

_I looked at him doubtfully. "Isn't it supposed to be called a ouija board?" _

_He chuckled. "Same difference. It's pretty much just a different brand. Anyway, it'll work the same." He sat down next to me, and took the board and the hand piece out of the box. _

_"Alright, but I'm trusting you", I teased. I lit the final candle, and we were ready. _

_Each of us placed a finger on the board. "What should we ask it?"_

_I shrugged. "Beats me, it's your toy."_

"_It's not a toy, it's real, okay?! So... uh, Great Spirit. You got a name?"_

_Nothing happened. I laughed, and clapped my hands together. "What did I tell you, doofus? This doesn't work!"_

_"It will! Maybe we weren't focusing hard enough. Let me try again. Great Spirit, what's your name?"_

_The hand piece jerked, and I jumped with disbelief. "Will you stop moving it? This isn't funny."_

_I looked at David's face, which had become a pale white. "My hands aren't on it."_

_To my horror, I realized that he was right. "Quick, hand me a pen and paper", I shouted. _

_H__e quickly handed me a pen from the pocket of his t-shirt, and a clean tissue from his Kleenex pack. I focused on the letters. "Alright. H-E. Uh, H-A-S. A-W-O-K-E-N."_

_My stomach dropped. "David, that's not a name. It's a warning. He has awoken."_

_He looked into the distance, his blue eyes cold. "Who?"_

* * *

><p>We run through the jungle. "Kate", I scream once again. I am about to call for her again, when I find her. She's on the floor, next to a body. I look at it, but I can't seem to process who it is. When I try to look at it, my eyes blur up. I can feel Sawyer squeezing my hand, looking heartbroken, when all of a sudden, he murmurs, "Is she alive?"<p>

"Yes." I snap out of my trance, and rush over towards the body. The blonde hair is so familiar. I haven't seen it in years, but her face has left an impression in my heart. It's Claire.

Blood is spilling out of a wound on her stomach. "What happened", I whisper.

Tears fall down Kate's face. "I was going to pee. I didn't say anything because... well, I don't know why. Anyway, out of nowhere, she starts running from inside the jungle. 'Run', she said. 'It's awake.' And then... and then she just collapsed. That's it."

"So what do we do", I say, my very own collection of tears appearing. "How did you fix people the first time you were here", I ask, already knowing the answer.

Her face turns stone cold. "We didn't. Jack did."


	6. Chapter 6

/ six

For five years, my goal was to find my cousin. I needed to save her, needed to bring her back to civilization. Now here I am, face to face with her, and there's nothing I can do to help her.

Her fair blonde hair lays scattered on the ground, entangled with the wild grass that looped itself around it. Tears make their way down my face, and I find myself shaking. "What do you mean, Jack did it. Are you saying that there's nothing you can do? That there's nothing we can do to save her?"

Kate's eyes are glued to Claire's still face, and Sawyer's are glued to Kate's. A moment passes, and then she blinks. "Sam... the amount of blood she's lost. I don't think it's likely she'll gain consciousness, let alone-"

I bend down next to Claire, and stroke my fingers through her. "Hey cousin. I think I understand why I didn't see you in the future. I know what has to be done. If you're suffering... it's okay to let go. I'll take care of Aaron, wherever the hell he is. You don't need to hold on. It's okay to move on."

A loud gasp fills the air, and I jump, in shock. Sawyer leans in, surprised. "Did she just-"

Claire Littleton has awoken. She struggles to speak, shaking uncontrollably. "She's having a seizure", I shriek. Sawyer and Kate leap towards the ground, and hold her down as the blood oozes out of her body.

"H-He... H-He..."

"Don't", I say. "Don't try to speak."

But Claire ignores me. Her face turns a pale white, and she stutters plainly, "He has awoken."

My blue eyes widen as I take in the familiar words. A startled Sawyer whispers, "Who?"

She continues to shake, as she brings herself to say, "The shadow. He has awoken." Then, just as fast as she'd awoken, she drifts away into the land of the dead.

* * *

><p><em>For years, I had traveled to the world, trying to find a way to save my cousin. Then I'd met David, and everything changed. I ran up the stairs, and headed towards his front door. He chased after me. "Sam, don't."<em>

_"I have to go, David. Whatever just happened... it probably has to do with me and my cousin. She's on an island, Dave. She's been on an island for five years. This time we've been spending together, it's been nice, but it's also a distraction. A distraction I can't afford."_

_I pulled open the brown door, only to be stopped by David. "Wait. It wasn't a sign for you. I think... I think the sign was for both of us."_

_Rolling my eyes, I tilted my head. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"My mom told me something this morning. I didn't tell you because I just wanted to move on. She got a call the other day, from some woman. My dad, his name was Christian. He died in Australia, where you were from, and then his body was going to be shipped over to Los Angeles on an airplane. And that flight where he was on? It was Oceanic Flight 815, Sam. We're connected somehow. You can't leave yet, we need to figure this out together."_

_Tears dripping down my face, I shook my head sadly. "Goodbye, David."_

* * *

><p>After burying Claire in the field once called a golf course, we stop to say a few words about our fallen friend. Well, at least that was our plan. It's harder than it seems to pay tribute to someone. Finally, someone speaks up.<p>

"I helped her give birth", says Kate. "It was while someone else was dying... Boone. There was a lot of chaos, so much that Jack was too busy to help her deliver, but she stayed calmer than I would have. continue walking north. Our faces show signs of exhaustion and heartbreak, but we keep moving. We _have _to keep moving. For if we don't, a lot of people will die.

I turn to Sawyer, my voice shaking. "Wh-What do you think she was talking about? What do you think the shadow is?"

"You know that place I was tellin' you 'bout? I think it's time we go there now."

"What about Aaron? What if he was taken by the..."

Kate shakes her head, and puts her almost black hair into a ponytail. "She wouldn't have brought him with her. Don't know why she was in the jungle to begin with, but I know her. She would've left her somewhere safe."

Sawyer smirks. "You sure?" This results in getting an angry punch in the shoulder from his fiancé. "Jeez, Freckles, I was only joking. What I meant was... Claire was always kind to me. Even when I didn't exactly deserve it. And yeah, I guess that's it. Got anything you wanna say, Blondie?"

Suddenly, pain hits his face. Just as quickly as it appears. though, it disappears. I ignore it, just as Kate does. Sometimes certain things are best left pushed aside. Especially when they're from the past.

I sniffle, and wipe my tears. "Yeah... I tried to find Claire for five years of my life. I had gotten a phone call from Jacob, and I'd run away from home. I didn't have a life apart from finding Claire, until I met this guy... David Shephard. He gave me a life, but then I left him. I didn't want a life, I just wanted to find my cousin. And now... I've found her, except she's dead. And there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

I stare at the dirt that is piled on her body. "Come on guys, let's go."

We place a flower on her grave, and then head north. I don't know where Sawyer wants to go so badly, but I'm going to go there. My goal was once to find my cousin, but I now have a new mission. I need to avenge her death.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for making you guys wait for so long for such a shitty chapter. there's just been a lot of schoolwork so i've been spending all my freetime on tumblr and twitter.<strong>


End file.
